1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cosmetic goods storage devices and, more particularly, to a cosmetic goods storage device for providing users with an efficient and effective means to store and access their cosmetic goods and accessories while allowing a user to apply her make up in an organized manner.
2. Prior Art
Throughout the ages, persons from all walks of life have used cosmetics as a means of enhancing their appearance, maintaining hygiene and improving self-image. In ancient Egypt, women and men alike, bathed in tubs full of milk and honey, adorned their hair with cones of sweet smelling incense and painted their eyes in rich, black kohl. In ancient Rome and Greece, nails were painted specific colors, in order to indicate one's social status and to distinguish the ruling class. In particular, enhancing the lips through the application of color has been practiced in various cultures throughout history. In addition to eye make-up, the ancient Egyptians stained their lips with lush colored henna, while Roman military commanders and warriors painted their lips in vibrant colors before going into battle.
In Japan, the beautiful geisha mixed a paste from crimson sticks of crushed safflower petals in order to paint specific portions of their lips. Once applied, this special paint created an alluring pout and a bold contrast against the geisha's stark, porcelain-painted skin. During the Reformation and Renaissance periods in Europe, women took a less obvious approach to cosmetics. Biting their lips and pinching their cheeks in order to create a rosy, flushed color, women opted for this natural means of altering their appearance, as opposed to the blatant, sacrilege of using cosmetics.
Continuing to decline into the modern era, the fledgling cosmetics industry experienced a devastating blow when Queen Victoria of England denounced lipstick and cosmetics in general, as being suitable only for stage performers and “working” girls. By the 20th century, however, things had drastically changed. Thanks to the roaring 20s wearing cosmetics was back in vogue. In fact, most women adhered to the adage, “the more the better”, lining their eyes in rich black, donning false eyelashes and painting their lips to match those of silent screen stars Clara Bow, Mary Pickford and Lillian Gish. From this period on, cosmetics became a mainstay and a must have-item for women everywhere.
Because cosmetics are such an absolute necessity for most female consumers, many women own a small arsenal of supplies such as foundation, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner and lipstick, as well as a variety of applicator wands and brushes, with which to apply these cosmetics. Unfortunately, storing all of these cosmetics can be problematic, especially as most cosmetic bags are sized only to handle a few basic necessities. Not surprisingly, many women find their bathroom or vanity countertops and storage drawers are often cluttered and crowded with cosmetics, not only detracting from the overall appearance of the room, but making finding a particular item extremely difficult.
Accordingly, a need remains for a device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a cosmetic goods storage device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with an efficient and effective means to store and access their cosmetic goods and accessories.